Rayuan-rayuan Gombal
by Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada
Summary: Hanya beberapa rayuan-rayuan gombal... Hati2 story yg gajelas...
1. GombalaanSatu

**RAYUAN-RAYUAN GOMBAL**

**FanFiction © Capcom**

* * *

1. Masamune Date and Yukimura Sanada

Masamune : "Kau tahu kenapa aku ingin selalu bertarung denganmu, Sanada?"

Yukimura : "…?"

Masamune : "Agar aku bisa terus melihat wajah imutmu saat bertarung…"

Yukimura : *blushing*

2. Tokugawa Ieyasu and Mitsunari Ishida

Ieyasu : "Kau tahu apa yang menyelamatkanku dari kegelapan?"

Mitsunari : "Apaan, sih?!"

Ieyasu : "Cahaya cintamu padaku…~"

Mitsunari : "JANGAN MAIN-MAIN DENGANKU! I WILL KILL YA! *blushing lalu lari ngejar Ieyasu*"

Ieyasu : *lari sambil ketawa cekikikan*

3. Mouri Motonari and Chosokabe Motochika

Motochika : "Hey, Mouri, kau tahu kenapa _ring blade_ milikku terus bersinar terkena sinar matahari?"

Mouri : "?"

Motochika : "Agar cahayanya bisa menuntun kita ke pelami—ADUH!"

Mouri : *bunuh Motochika pake _ring blade_-nya*

4. Toyotomi Hideyoshi and Oda Nobunaga

Hideyoshi : "Hey, Oda…"

Nobunaga : *menatap dengan tatapan _deathglare_*

Hideyoshi : "…..lupakan"

5. Ranmaru and Itsuki

Ranmaru : "Kau tahu, Itsuki…, salju ini cantik…"

Itsuki : "Iya, ya…"

Ranmaru : "Tapi tidak bisa mengalahkan cantiknya dirimu…~"

Itsuki : "*blushing* auw…Ranmaru…"

6. Toshie Maeda and Matsu

Toshie : "Kau tahu, Matsu…, bunga sakura itu sungguh indah…"

Matsu : "Benar…"

Toshie : "Tapi—"

Keiji : "BIBI! MANA MAKANANNYA!"

Toshie-Matsu : *sweatdrop*

7. Takenaka Hanbei and Maeda Keiji

Hanbei : "Umm…Keiji, kau tahu…."

Keiji : "*lagi makan* HAPAH?!"

Hanbei : "*sweatdrop* ….nggak"

* * *

Ini ide saya yg baru, smoga anda suka ^w^

RnR please~


	2. GombalaanDua

**RAYUAN-RAYUAN GOMBAL**

**FanFiction © CAPCOM**

1. Mitsunari Ishida and Tokugawa Ieyasu

(_Lagi ngerjain soal Fisika soal daya / power…_)

Mistunari : (_mijit-mijit dahi_) "Duh…., dayanya pasti gede, nih!"

Ieyasu : "Hah?! Lebih gede mana ama dayaku mencintaimu, Mitsunari…~?"

Mitsunari : *blushing*

2. Keiji Maeda and Magoichi Saica

Keiji : "Hey, Magoichi…"

Magoichi : "Kenapa?"

Keiji : "….nggak, aku cuma bayangin aja, kamu aja begitu udah sempurna banget, apalagi dihati aku, _perfect_ banget!"

Magoichi : *blushing* "Aww~~Keiji~~" *nembakin Keiji pake pistol*

Keiji : *tewas ditempat*

3. Masamune Date and Kojuuro Katakura

Masamune : "Hey, Kojuuro, bapakmu tuh…tukang escalator, ya?"

Katakura : "Nggak, bapakku itu juragan tempe, Masamune-sama…"

Masamune : "…." *mojok*

4. Kojuuro Katakura and Sasuke Sarutobi

Sasuke : "Kojuuro, kau tahu, nggak, kau itu bagaikan lilin yang menyala…"

Katakura : "….?"

Sasuke : "Karena kau selalu menuntunku dengan cahaya cintamu…"

Katakura : "DIAM KAU, MONYET!" *ngejar pake pedang*

5. Oda Nobunaga and Matsunaga Hisahide

Nobunaga : "Lihatlah disana, Hisahide…"

Hisahide : "Apa itu, Nobunaga?"

Nobunaga : "Cahaya menuju cinta abadi kita~"

Hisahide : *muntah ditempat*

6. Keiji Maeda and Tsuruhime

Tsuruhime : "Wah, keiji, rambutmu panjang sekali…"

Keiji : "Iya, sepanjang kisah cinta kita berdua~"

Tsuruhime : *blushing* "Daww~ Keiji~"

7. Uesugi Kenshin and Kasuga

Kenshin : "Kau, tahu, Kasuga…"

Kasuga : " …A—ada apa, Kenshin-sama?"

Kenshin : "Aku akan membuang pedang ini…"

Kasuga : "Ke—kenapa, Kenshin-sama?!"

Kenshin : "Karena aku sudah punya pedang indah nan _sexy_ seperti kau, Kasuga…"

Kasuga : *klepek-klepek bau apek (?)*

8. Ishida Mitsunari and Takenaka Hanbei

Mitsunari : "Hanbei-san…"

Hanbei : "Ya?"

Mitsunari : "…."

Hanbei : " …..?"

Mitsunari : "Lupakan, aku lupa mau ngomong apa.."

9. Chosokabe Motochika and Motonari Mouri

Motochika : "Kau, tahu, Mouri.."

Mouri : "?"

Motochika : "Walaupun banyak rintangan, aku akan selalu—GAAH!—"

Mouri : *cincang Motochika pake _ring-blade_*

* * *

Nyaha! Bikin lgi gombalannya! \ ( ^o^) /

Thnks 4 RnR and Keep RnR~!


	3. GombalaanTiga

Ameru : Hem, karena permintaan dri para readers, ane membuat kembali chapter 3 gombalan ini \ ( ´ ▽ ` )/

Masamune : *baca skenario* WTF IS THIS?!

Ameru : suka2 gw, lah, bang Mune ( =3=)

Kojuuro : Masamune-sama, bersabarlah..

Ameru : yowes *mendadak medok* mari mulai saja ( ´ ▽ ` ) ( ´ ▽ ` )

* * *

**RAYUAN-RAYUAN GOMBAL**

**FanFiction © Capcom**

1. Maeda Keiji and Saika Magoichi

Keiji : "Hey, Magoichi…"

Magoichi : "Hn?"

Keiji : "Aku bingung sama kamu.."

Magoichi : "Kenapa?"

Keiji : "Tahu aja ada isinya, masa hati kamu ga ada yang ngisi, sih…"

Magoichi : " . . . . . " *Speechless*

2. Masamune Date and Sanada Yukimura

Masamune : "Sanada, demi kau, aku rela jadi WC.."

Yukimura : "Ih, Masamune-dono jorok…"

Masamune : "Tak apa, biar aku bisa membuang semua hal buruk pada dirimu…"

Yukimura : "Aww, Masamune-dono…" *blushing*

3. Maeda Toshiee and Matsu

Toshiee : "Heh, lihat, deh, Matsu…"

Matsu : "Apa, Inuchiyo-sama?"

Toshiee : "Lihat, deh, truk aja ada yang gandengan, masa kita enggak?" *merangkul Matsu*

Matsu : *blushing* "Ah, Inuchiyo-sama bisa saja…"

4. Masamune Date and Katakura Kojuuro

Masamune : "Hey, Kojuuro, bapakmu suka mancing, ya?"

Kojuuro : "Iya, memangnya kenapa, Masamune-sama?"

Masamune : "Tidak, soalnya kamu sukses mancing hatiku, sih…" *tersenyum*

Kojuuro : "Ma—Masamune-sama bisa saja…" *blushing tingkat kakap (?)*

5. Tokugawa Ieyasu and Mitsunari Ishida

Ieyasu : "Mitsu…"

Mitsunari : "Jangan memanggilku begitu" *_deathglare_*

Ieyasu : "Dasar, kau itu seperti kipas angin saja…"

Mitsunari : " . . . . ?"

Ieyasu : "Iya, kamu selalu membuat hatiku sejuk, Mitsu…"

Mitsunari : "Ba—baka!" *blushing malu-malu kuda (?)*

6. Nobunaga Oda and Nouhime

Nobunaga : "Kau itu cantik, Nouhime…"

Nouhime : "Aah, Nobunaga-sama bisa saja…" *blushing*

Nobunaga : "Hem, tapi pistolku ini lebih cantik darimu, HAHAHA!" *ngelus-ngelus pistolnya*

Nouhime : " . . . . . . . " *siapin pistol terbaiknya*

( _Selanjutnya tidak perlu bertanya apa yg akan terjadi… == )_

7. Tenkai and Akechi Mitsuhide

Akechi : "Kau tahu, kau itu bagaikan dedaunan…"

Tenkai : " . . ? "

Akechi : "Kau begitu tenang dan lembut, kau meluluhkan hatiku~"

Tenkai : *keluar aura ijo-ijo saking senengnya (?)*

8. Katakura Kojuuro and Negi-san ( _lho, kok ama Negi? Entah, author juga gatau *didadar* _)

Kojuuro : "Hey, Negi-san…."

Negi : " . . . . . "

Kojuuro : "Kau itu bagaikan matahari yang selalu menyinariku, Negi-san…"

Negi : " . . . . . . "

Kojuuro : "Negi-san?"

Negi : " . . . . ."

Kojuuro : "Negi-san?"

Negi : " . . . . . . . "

Kojuuro : "NEGI-SAAANNN!" *menangisi Neginya (?)*

9. Sanada Yukimura and Takega Shingen

Yukimura : "OYAKATA-SAMAA!"

Shingen : "YUKIMURAAAAA!"

Yukimura : "OYAKATA-SAMAAA!"

Shingen : "YUKIMURAAAAA!"

Yukimura : "OYAKATA-SAMAAAA!"

(_ Berlanjut terus ampe era Sengoku Jidai berakhir (?) _)

* * *

Ameru : BAAH, AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA \( ´ ▽ ` )/

Masmun dkk : . . . . . NASKAH APAAN INIIIIII?!

Ameru : =3= buu, kalian berisik, kan suka2 saya..., yg penting minna-san RnR ( ´ ▽ ` )


End file.
